Returing To Narnia
by lampost
Summary: second witch is taking over Narnia in revenge for Jadis. Aslan cant defeat her alone. Is his power leaving him? Does she die? Does Lucy die? Will Susan leave Narnia or will her heart fall for a stranger.
1. The Begining

**If you think you recognize any of the following characters or places they belong to C.S Lewis otherwise they belong to me.**

**The **

**Return to**

**Narnia.**

**BY: Randall Morton**

**Chapter 1: Lucys dream.**

It was late October. Halloween was drawing near. The war in London had still be raging and was showing no sign of ceasing any time soon. Living in the mansion now became relatively fun for the children. Now that the professor took a very questionable interest in the children's visit to Narnia.

The children's rooms was on the third floor of the Mansion. All lingering in one hallway. Secluded they seemed from the outside world. But just down the hall, up the small flight of stairs and to the right through the door lingered The Wardrobe. The Wardrobe that could lead them back to Narnia.

Lucys' door however was furthest from the Wardrobe. On the opposite side was Edmunds. Beside Edmunds was Susan's and opposite from Susan's was Peters.

Lucy had been tucked in that night by the Professor. Who had been telling her wonderful Adventures of his time. But Lucy kept wandering in her mind about her own adventures in Narnia. Living in the Castle Cair Paravel and Mr. Tumnus. The lamp post that stood just only on the other side of the Wardrobe.

The Professor had turned of the light and left the door cracked so that a small light from the hallway could creep into Lucys' room. As Lucy closed her eyes, Aslan's face came to mind. How his beautiful mane flowed in the wind, how he seemed to make the sun shine more brighter that the dawn.

Then his voice seemed to whisper to her:

" Lucy, Narnia is falling. Cair Paravel has lost its glisten. You must bring you brothers and sister back to Narnia, for the Winter has come again and I alone can not defeat that which it brings. Queen of Narnia, will you help me?" Then the voice fade and Lucy awoke.

Was it a dream? Was Alsan's voice just her imagination? Could Narnia really be in trouble? And worst of all Could Jadice, The White Witch, be returning?

**Chapter 2: Convincing the Others.**

Lucy lay awake in bed debating that if Aslan had been trying to reach her or if her own mind was wishing to hear his voice so much that it was imitating it. So in fear for Narnia, she threw back her blankets and slowly crept to the door that lead to the hall. Looking both ways to make sure that Mrs. Macready wasn't coming she walked to Peters room, and awoke him.

" But Lucy, Jadice is dead she cant come back." Peter said.

"But Winter has come back to Narnia. What else can bring back sleepless Winter to Everlasting Summer?" Lucy asked.

" I am sure there is a very good explanation. And besides what makes you think you can get back into Narnia?"

" What makes you think you cant. We were Kings and Queens. We lived in a Castle, dont you remeber Castle Cair Paravel was its name and beside the sea is were it stood looking east." Lucys asked. " What happened to "_**Peter the Magnificent**" ordained by Aslan?" _

_Peter gazed at her for a moment. It had been years since their return from Narnia. Why did Aslan call on them now?_

_" What would make Alsan call on us now?" Asked Peter._

_" Peter, its only been 1 year since our return he couldnt have forgot us."_

_"Why not Lu?"_

_" Because its only been a couple months more in Narnia time. If we can remember them why wouldn't he rember us? Have you forgotten his love to?" Lucys' eyes began to fill with tears._

_"Of course I Remember LU. Lets get Susan and Edmund."_

_As Peter held the small hand of his sister and led her across the hallway into Susans room her heart began to race. They were really going to try to go back to Narnia._

_"We are not going back to Narnia. The War could end any day now and mom will be waiting back home." Argued Susan._

_**" **But what if she isnt. Aslan said," Lucys began to tell them the message Aslan had gave her._

_" Aslan is the king of the wood, the god of our world why would he need our help with anything Lucy. Your making up in your head." Susans said cutting her off._

_"THATS ENOUGH SUSAN! Now both of you stop it." Peter demanded. " Now even if she is what would it hurt just to try to go back to Narnia just for a visit?"_

_"Fine then you go get Edmund and tell him your bright idea." Susans said sarcasticly._

_Peter turned and walked out of the room and into the next-door-room and woke Edmund. But before Lucy walked out she turned to Susan with a sad look on her face._

_" Whether you like it or not Narnia needs us. You are no true Queen of Narnia. A Queen of Narnia would have more faith for her country. What happended to you Susan?"_

_In the next room Peter explained to Edmund the whole situation and all that Edmund had to say was:_

_" Really well if you would let me get my coat I'll pack all three of you there on my back!...Just kidding.**"**_

_**Chapter 3: The Wardrobe**_

_Each child save Susan was excited about going back to Narnia for each child still belived in it. They all walked down the long hall in there gowns and pajamas and robes holding candlestick to see into each room. And befor they knew it they had crossed they hall up the stairs and in the door that lead them to the Wardrobe. Peter looked at everyone then he licked his lips and slowly reached for the door knob. _

_As he pushed it open the hinges creaked and clanked and the door thudded against the behind wall. They all walked to the figure that was hidden under a huge white sheet, only this time the figure hadnt been so magnificent and majestic once the sheet had been pulled away._

_They all stood with mouths droped and eyes wide open for the Wardrobe wasnt the same._

_The glossy finish it had had before had now became dull and dark. The hinges and handle were rusted and broken but still Lucy went on. Before she open the door to the Wardrobe she turned to Susan with a mad look and said: _

_" I told you there was something wrong!"_

_Susan got some pretty nasty stares and looks from Peter and Edmund but the one look she felt bad about was the honest look that Lucy had given her. A look that tells you what would have happened if you had not been there at that moment or belived something that others did._

_Lucy dusted off the rust and dirt from the door knob and placed her small had around it. Slowly she opened it and all the creaking and clanking that the hinges made could not over power the emotions and breathes that the kids made as they looked inside of the Wardrobe. _

_Lucy stepped up in the Wardrobe and as the heals on her slipperes clicked on the wood she turned and said:_

_" What are you waiting for, Alsan needs us. COME ON!" and with that she vansihed into the long line of fur coats as her brothers and sisters followed._

_**Chapter 4: What Followed After**_

_As the kids had walked down the hall into the room and in the Wardrobe they was another that saw them. One that followed them into the room just in enough time to see the last foot pop behind the fur coats._

_It was an old man. White hair stuck straight out but bald on top. With a pointed beard, glasses on his nose, and a pipe in his mouth._

_" So they did get in after all..." he whispered to himself. Then he bent over and slowly creeped into the wardrobe and closed the door behind._

_"There it is, There it is, the Lamp Post of Narnia. Its still hear. This is wear i last met Mr. Tumnus." Lucy shouted with glear. " And Pete said we couldnt get it...Hes crazy.." she began to giggle to herself._

_But Peter was thinking that when they stepped back into Narnia that they would be as old as they were when they left but they werent. They all were still children and teenagers the same age they were when they stepped through the Wardrobe door._

_Then suddenly there came a breaking of twigs and brushing of trees._

_" Its Mr. Tumnus... He will love to see all of us again. Mr Tumnus," Lucy shouted then she paused. "Mr. Tumnus!" She called once more._

_" I'm afraid that Im not the Faun Tumnus, but you do no me quiet well**." ** Then from out behind the trees stood an old man with a pointed beard , glasses and a pipe in his mouth._

_"Professor!" They all shouted. Indeed there was the Professor._

_" All these long years and Narnia still hasnt changed." said the Professor_

_"You mean Narnia was Winter when you came here?" Edmund asked._

_"But I thought that Jadice, I mean The White Witch made it Winter." Susan said._

_" No, no , no not at all. Narnia had seasons just like our world when i last came. But that was before Aslans rule. Jadice had an aunt Emin,who ruled over Narnia before Aslan did. Then When the battle of the seven forces started she was killed and Aslan took control of Narnia and made it Spring all the time._

_" Then he made peace with all the other armies and together they created the stone table and carved the very words that are still there today."_

_" But when Aslan resurected they stone table split and **..." **Susan began._

_" Wait let me Finish. They put the body of Emin in the center of the Stone Table and when the Stone Table split her soul returned to Narnia. Aslan was gone before he could stop her and now shes far to powerful for him alone to stop her. He needs the true Kings and Queens of Narnia Help."_

_"That us, Wow!" Lucy whispered._

_"What must we do?" _


	2. MrTumnus House

_**Chapter 5: Mr. Tumnus' house.**_

_ The 5 of them stood their for a couple of Minutes and just as Lucy had told them Winter had returned. Large amounts of snow no lay on the ground. And Edmund walked forward away from the group no one really noticed save the professor. He watched him out of the corned of his eyes. Edmund was looking far between the trees and there lay the two hills that surronded the witchs Castle._

_"Yes Emin the white lives there now. Not Jadice The white Witch, she will not start off nice and then turn evil she will turn you to ice even if see gets an itch that you are against her." Said the Professor sneaking up behind Edmund_

_Edmund just looked at him, how did he know all of the things he was telling them? Could he be from Narnia himself? Or did he no of some other prophosey?_

_" Are you guys coming or are we going to have to tellMr. Tumnus to come and get you hisself. Its near tea time in Narnia maybe we can still make it in time for tea at Mr. Tumnus' house. Hurry!" Susan squeaked._

_They all climbed up the stoney path, up the snow covered hill and under the stone arches along the road to the Fauns cave. Then they could see smoke rising from a tall slanted chimney. Mr. Tumnus' house wasnt far off now. _

_"Hurry!" Lucy shouted as she looked back at the others._

_" Are you okay Professor?" Peter asked now holding on to the Professors arm helping him along the way._

_"Yes, Yes my dear boy Im quiet fine." he answered._

_Lucy was now at a great stone wall that was snow coveredand had small round windows carved in the sides. It had a large wooden door with a large door knocker and a rusted black handle._

_Lucy gather up all her might and picked up the knocker and let it bang agaisnt the wooden door. _

_"Whos there, What do you want?" A fimilar voice said_

_" Got any tea? Or maybe some Sardines?" Lucy called back jokingly recalling her old visits._

_" Have I got any tea, you must be out of you min--" The door opened and the voice trailed off as a Faun stood standing in the doorfaceing wipping his hands on a red and white checkered hand-towel._

_" My, my ,my what are you doing here, i havnt seen you in ages my dear Lucy Pevensie. And whats this Susan, Peter, and Edmund To. My goodness what a wonderful thing and at Christmas to." Mr Tumnus said excitingly as he motioned for them to come in one by one giving them a warm hug until the Professor came to the door._

_"Hello Mr. Tumnus do you remeber me? You havent changed at all since last me and you ate sugar cakes at the stone table." Said the Professor._

_"Let me see. If im right by this height and hair style no i dont no you." Answered the Faun._

_" Its me the Magicians Nephew."_

_" Digory? Can it be so?" _

_" I am afriad we age faster in the Mortal world. Have you any of those marvolous sugar cakes we sharded long ago?" _

_" Afraid not, but I do have sardines and toast. Come in come in. Have a seat by the fire get warm and then tell me how you came to be back in Narnia._


	3. The Ravens message

_**Chapter 6: The Ravens Message**_

_Mr. Tumnus, Professor **Digory**, and all the children took a seat by the fire and enjoyed some hot tea and sardines on toast. All except Susan, she never really liked sardines so Mr. Tumnus offered her some buttered bread and warm milk._

_"Mr. Tumnus, Mr. Tumnus, play the Narnia lullaby like last time." Lucy suggestied._

_"Would you like to hear it again. Just dont fall asleep!" The Faun answered. They all giggled and watched as the Faun stood up and grabbed a small wooded pipe of the top of the mantel piece._

_He set back down and licked his lips. Then he put the pipe to his lips, and looked back at Lucy who was smiling waiting patiently. Then he blew into the pipe and all the sounds in all of Narnia couldnt have compared to the beautiful music ejected from the tip of the pipe._

_The song ended, they all fell silent. "Would you like some more tea and sardines anyone? How about some more bread and warm milk for you Susan?" Faun Tumnus asked._

_" NO thank you im full." They all answered._

_"Well tell me all about you journey hear and tell me about how you came to no Digory or Professor." The Faun said. So Peter started the tale and told most of it begining at the time they where chasing the White Stag and seeing the Lampost again and going back through the wardrobe. And how the next year was long and they had nothing to do since they couldnt leave the Mansion property._

_Every now and then Lucy would cut in and tell something that Peter had left out. But the professor just sat in silence listening to the adventures of the children. Then after the story was over Mr. Tumnus looked at Professor Digory and said "Tell me of your adventure after our meeting at the Stone Table." So the Professor begin telling his story leaving out most of the details and some of the big events just because it would have been to long to tale. The children looked at him while he was telling his tale for they hadnt heard the storys of his time in Narnia. The professors voice trailed off and he fell fast asleep._

_"Whats that noise?" Edmund asked. All the children and the Faun began listening and looking around._

_"That sounds like a Raven of Cair Paravel." The Faun answered. He stood up and walked to the window that faced back down the snowy path that the children had took to get to the house and there on a branch just outside of the doorway on a tree branch, sat a Raven with a Note roled up and tired around its neck._

_The Faun oppened the door and ran outside and greeted the bird in the birds language and took the note and gave it to the children. The bird flew away chirping the song of the elder days._

_The note read:_

_**Dear Your Majestys,**_

_**Please come to Castle Cair Paravel as soon as you can make it. Bring any help you can find for Aslan awaits you and all you bring. The whole of Narnia may be in grave danger. It is all happening as before. The beavers awaits you at their dam. Stop there first and bring them along.**_

_**Please your Honors come quickly.**_

_**Yours Truley and with haste,**_

_**Cair Paravel **_

_**P.S- Tell know one of you were abouts for its none of their buisness and if they ask tell them you are the Kings and Queens of Narnia and to let you pass. **_

_"Come quickly. What could so bad that it requires a long journey across Narnia? Or to bring Aslan back to Narnia and call for help?" Peter questioned hisself._

_"Well there was one thing that I didnt tell you."The Faun began. "When Aslan came back to life and the Stone Table split. The spirit of Emin Jadices' aunt return to Narnia and is Living in the Castle between the hills. And not even Aslan can defeat him alone."_

_"Yes we no." Susan said._

_"How?"_

_"Well Lucy said Aslan came to her in a dream and talked to her about the bad things happening in Narnia and requested our emidiate come to Narnia. Then the Professor Digory told us about the making of the Stone table and placeing the body of Emin in the core of it." Peter informed._

_"How did you no all the stuff you told us Professor?" Edmund asked.The Professor got a little smile on his face and said,_

_"My dear boy i was there when they pored the cement and carvered the words."_

_Then the Faun said, "Well there isnt much time. I must go with you to Cair Paravel to help Aslan. Grab anything you see that we might need along the way. Food mainly just enough to do untill we get to the beavers dam. Hurry. There coming!." _


	4. The Beavers dam

_**Chapter 7: The Beavers Dam.**_

_To the children it seemed that the beavers dam was very far of and didnt no if the Professor could make it. So each one took a turn of helping him along the way. The Faun led the way,to make an easier path for the rest to follow. They now climbed up a rocky wall and followed a ledge that lead around the edge of the mountain._

_Then way off in the distance smoke was riseing far into the sky._

_"Whats that?"Susan asked._

_"Why its the Beavers dam of course. Did you forget how to get there?" The Faun said jokingly._

_Susan just smiled and remeber how much she enjoied her last visit with the Beaver had been and of there genorosity. But she couldnt help but remeber what also had happened with Edmund. But she quickly pushed it out of her mind._

_"Come quickly, the Beavers dam is just around the corner here. Make haste. The Faun instructed._

_Then they turned around the corner and looking down over the cliffthey could see a large frozen lake but right in the center was an island atleast thats what it seemed to be but in fact it was the beavers dam. Then they looked at the sinking sun and watched it seem to sink into the ice. All went dark._

_"Hurry most of the enemy comes out at night we must run the rest of the way. DIgory can you make it?" The Faun called._

_The Professor hesitated for a moment thinking of what to say then in an unsure voice he said. "Yes."_

_"Then come quickly!" And with that the Faun turned and started to run down the slope and into the snow covered trees and bushes looking back often to make sure that everyone was keeping up._

_P. Digory was at the moment okaySo no they had come to the ice. Mr. Tumnus stopped and waited on the others. Then he counted: _

_"Lucy, susans , Peter, yes yes good, Edmund, Dig-...Digory? Where are you?" The Professor wasnt there to count. He had fallen behind. " O my Goodness." Said the Faun looking back into the black trees. Then he said "Stay Here!" as he ran back into the trees. _

_Then he tripped, falling flat on his face. Slowly he turned around onto his back beliving there was an unknown beast or creature waiting on him to turn. He looked there was nothing except an old log laying there. So he decided to move it out of the way so on his way back he wouldnt trip again. _

_When he reached for the log, he touched something that wasnt wood but infact leather. then he began to feel up the rest of the object. Until he felt a nose, mouth, glasses. _

_"Professor Digory?" he whispered to himself indeed it was, he had tripped over the professor. So he picked him up and began to run back to the ice._

_There the children where still waiting for him. "Run!" He shouted. So all the kids made for the dam._

_Then as they ran across the Ice a loud horn blew and a yelp of a large creature was heard. All the children turned to look includeing Mr.Tumnus. Up on the Mountain side where they had just descended from stood a Black haired beastly creature with a sword unfit for any kind gracious being thrown over his back. Then he yelped again and then he began to run down the Mountain._

_"RUN DONT WAIT RUN!" Yelled the Faun. Then out of the trees came the large figure. "HURRY, Hes right behind me!" Indeed the creature was right behind him. The creature started to reach for Mr. Tumnus when Lucy turned around._

_"MR. TUMNUS!"She yelled when the ice broke and Mr. Tumnus, Professor Digory, and the being all fell into the water_


	5. continueing on

_**Chapter 8: Continueing On.**_

_"Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy screamed as she ran for the hole. _

_"Lucy! No!" Peter said grabbing her by the arm._

"_Its no use there not going to make it the water is to cold. Even if someone did come back out of there how do we no that its not the black creature. Hurry lets get to the dam and maybe the Beavers can help us." So with tears in her eyes Lucy turned away and followed her brothers and her sister running across the ice._

_Just then a furry hand poped out of the water onto the ice gripping for something but the children where to far away to here the calls. _

_"Mr. Beaver? Mrs. Beaver are you here?" Susan cried._

_"Yes Yes come on come in have some tea..were almost ready to go."Mrs. Beaver replied. "Its so lovely to have you back in our home would you like anything?"_

_"No No thank you" they all answered._

_"I had time to tidy up a bit rather than before but lets not linger in the past. We must hurry. But wait weres Mr. Tumnus?" she said._

_All the children looked at Lucy and then dropped there heads weaping._

_"Something bad hasnt happened has it?" Mr. Beaver asked._

_"Im afraid so. Faun Tumnus was being chased by an Evil Creature. He was carring our Friend and his, Professor Digory. When the creature broke the ice and all three fell into the water." Edmund informed._

_"Professor Digory? Digory? Is this the same Digory that was there at the order of the Stone Tabel about 200 years ago?" Mr. Beaver asked._

_"Yes i beilive it is." Peter answered._

_"Goodness, both were my friends Faun Tumnus and Digory the Magicians Nephew. Well this is a rather sad meeting. Wouldnt you say. I guess we'll just have to leave them beh-...behind." Mr. Beaver said with his voice trailing off to listen as the thud of hooves lingered outside the dam._

_"Shh, Quite." Mrs. Beaver instructed. Then at that moment the door slammed open and there was Mr. Tumnus holding Professor Digory and then he fell to the Ground._


	6. TO the next haven

_**Chapter 9: To the next Haven.**_

_Mrs. Beaver quickly went and grabbed Mr. Tumnus and helped him to the bed and then she gave him some new clothes and food and some tea. Then she covered him with a blanket and set him beside the fire. But the Professor wasnt doing so good. His body seemed to refuse to get well. Mr. Beaver had a good idea to keep a watch out or to have a guard that would watch outside for a while and then switch with someone else kinda like shifts but after a couple days the guarding idea died down. Everyone stayed in the dam waiting on the Professor to get well. When one day he just got up and said._

_"I am ready to go now." _

_So they all got they packs and fur coats and scarves and continued on there way. This time they did not make much haste just walk at a steady pace with the Professor in the Middle so they could keep and eye on him. _

_Winter seem to grow more and more. Everyday it seemed to get colder and the snow seemed to get deeper. It fell inches and inches an hour but still they pressed on._

_Then the next haven was in sight. It wasnt much but it was good for them. It was a rock that ejected from the hillside over the plain making a cave in the earth._

_When they reached the cave they took off there luggages and folded out there blanket and pillows and laid down and everyone but Mr. Beaver fell asleep.After countless hours Peter awoke._

_"Mr. Beaver, would you like me to keep watch for a while?" Peter asked._

_"No my boy, you need to get your rest. You will have a bigger part in this adventure than I will, dont worry everything is okay." He answered. Then Peter took his blanket and went to set beside Mr. Beaver. Mr. Beaver seeing what he was doing made some room for him at the doorway._

_"Whats happening to Narnia , Mr. Beaver?" Peter asked._

_"Emin has returned."_

_"I know that much but what does she want?"_

_"Full control , just as Jadice did."_

_"Why is she so great that Aslan cant defeat her?"_

_"Aslan has more power than any that I no, he gives you a choice on what you want to do. He loves anyone who will love him. But Emin however is Sly and Sneaky. She will show people the good before the bad. She is Aslans evil twin in a way i guess you could say."_

_"How are we supposed to help?"_

_"I dont know that yet, Peter, but Aslan does."_

_Peter fell asleep beside the Beaver, but the next morning they all awoke in fright. Horns blew, the wind howled, and cries of an army could be herd._

_Mr. Beaver stood on top of the rock looking west, when atlast he could see a Chariot with a Woman in White pulled by 3 White deer. Then Behind her marched an army of Thousands._

_"Hurry we must go quickly. War is Kindled, we must make haste to Cair Paravel. Hurry." He told the group._

_They all grabbed their bags and blankets put them away and then down through a tunnel that led to the river just about five or six miles from Cair Paravel._

_"This is the shortest way to go but the hardest. Almost and impossible path of razor sharp rocks. Can you make it?"_

_"Wait what is that?" Asked Mr. Tumnus looking up and pointing._

_"Its the Ravens they've come to help." Shouted Mrs. Beaver._


	7. The ravens

_**Chapter 10: The Ravens**_

_**A**nd sure enough above them flew 7 Ravens chipping and chattering. Then down far from the sky above they descended. _

_"Hello your Majesties, Beavers. Hurry now climb on our backs we havent a moment to loose. We must take you to Castle Cair Paravel immediately direct orders from Aslan the great." Said the Chief._

_And as instructed they did. Lucy and Mrs. Beaver on one. Mr. Beaver and Susan on another, and Peter and Edmund on another. The Faun and Professor took one individualy. Away they flew Looking down from above they could see the woman in white shining in her radiance with ice spear in her hand and an ice crown on her head._

_Jadice came back to everyones memory. But then to enlighten them they also remebered how her staff was broken, and her crown melted away. So away they flew. Into the horizon they sailed on the wings of the Ravens._

_"How far to Cair Paravel?" Peter asked._

_"About two or three legues from here i would say." Answered the cheif._

_"Good." Then after a long while they started to descend to the earth below.The sea lay below them and then like a ray of light from the sun there stood on the top of the pennisula Castle Cair Paravel._


	8. Reuninting with Aslan

_**Chapter 11: Reuniting with Aslan**_

_**A**slan stood on the balcony of the courtyard that overlooked the Glistening Eastern Sea. Susan waved her hand back and forth. Then Aslan let out a roar that would have echoed of the hills that surround the Witchs Castle._

_The Ravens landed upon the balcony which Aslan stood on. All went to give Aslan. Then Aslan walked over to Professor Digory and said:_

_"Well Digory, The Magicians Nephew, its good to have you back in Narnia again. With the help of a Magician we can do come extrodinary things."_

_"But Sir i have no powers or Magic like my Uncle." replied Digory._

_"Of course you do, but you dont no how to use them yet."_

_"If you say so Aslan."_

_Aslan motioned for the group to move into the Great Hall of Cair Paravel. Lucy was first to walk in. When each of the four children walked in there was a Faun holding a crown, a robe, and a weapon, each child was dressed as they were when they were ordained for the first time after the battle._

_"Take you seat your Majesties on your rightful thrones." Aslan said. Each child walked to there Throne and took a seat, ableing them to look out into the hall at the Fauns, lions, creatures, anyone who lived in Narnia. They all bowed before the Kings and Queens._

_"Bring some Chairs for Faun Tumnus and Professor Digory." Demanded Peter._

_Then at his comand two Fauns left the room and brought back with them two stone chairs only fit for Royaltiy. Then Aslan turned to Peter and started explaing._

_"My Lords and my Ladies, there was a time that I myself thought that Narnia could be undeafted. Then Jadice came into the Picture. The whole dispute between Narnia and Jadice and her faithful companions assured Me that Narnia is like just any other country. Then we deafted her in the battle that lead to her death._

_"Then my thought were reasured. But, when i sacraficed myself for Lord Edmund my spirit aloud the legend of the Stone Table to complete. The engravings on the Stone Table say: That any willing being that hath comitted no crime take the place of a condemed victim in love will make death itself turn backwards:_

_"So when my fate was turned back the Stone Table split. When the Stone Table split I had no time to think about allowing Emin to return to Narnia or trying to stop her. Me and the seven armies made peace and built the Stone Table as a peace offering. Then we took the one reason that the started the war and placed it in the core of the cement. The body and soul of Emin, Jadice's aunt the first White Witch. The split in the Table allowed the spirit of Emin to Return and take back her physical form. Emin has returned."_


	9. meeting the enemy

_**Chapter 12: Meeting the Enemy**_

_The footsteps could be heard all over the palace, running down the hall. The Edmund burst through Peters bedroom door awaking him in a frightful gasp._

_"What are you doing are you mad?" Peter excailamed._

_"Didnt you hear that horn?" Edmund asked._

_"Peter not again."_

_"Im not joking,come and see hurry!"Edmund comanded._

_"Let me get Susan and Lucy."_

_Edmund followed Peter into the Next couple of Rooms and watched as he woke Susan and Lucy._

_"Hurry!" He cried. Then they all ran down the hall, turned left then right passing the guards and into the Throne room. There on the right there was a set of doors that stepped out onto the balcony where the Ravens had set them down. They bursted throught the doors and there on the beach far down below stood the army that the had beheld on the Ravens backs on the ground below._

_"They've come. Aslan...where is Aslan?" Susan exclaimed. _

_They ran back through the doors and into the Great Hall. _

_"Where is Aslan? Tell me now!" Peter demanded to one of the guards._

_"His chamber is on the second level, second door on the right then third door on the left." Answered the guard. So Peter turned and ran down the hall to the right and then through a archway up the stairs and to the right. There was the hallway of doors. _

_"Second door on the right." Peter whispered to himself. Then he walked through the door and then to the third door on the left. There in the middle of the room was a Giant round bed with a red velvet balnket._

_In the middle of the bed there lay a lion. "Aslan!" Susan said. The left ear lifted up as if listening to the voices around him._

_"Well come in and tell me what you have descovered." Aslan exclaimed._

_"Tell him Peter hurry." Edmund rushed._

_"Tell me what?" Aslan asked._

_"Aslan I am afraid i have some bad news." Peter began._

_"Continue."_

_"When the Ravens picked us up at the valley over the hills to the west a horn blew and shouts echoed from the hills. Behind us was the army that Emin had prepared for us. I didnt think that she would be coming here so i didnt press that matter. But now on the beach down below the Great Hall her army stands and shes at the front line. Dressed in white, her ice spear in her hand and the look of fire in her eyes."  
"Well lets go and ask her what she needs." Aslan replied calmly. Then the lion, and the children walked back out of the rooms and down the hall._

_"Has there been some meeting Im not aware of?" A voice called from behind. It was the Faun Tumnus and Professor Digory. They had gone to the kitchen for a late midnight snack._

_"No but you may want to come for this." Lucy suggested._

_Then down the stairs and along the lond hall that led to the Throne room. They walked to the balcony and then Aslan peered over the edge._

_"BEHOLD THE GREAT CAT!" Emim shouted to the army while the army cheared and snickered in mockery. "NOTHING MORE!"_

_"Be silent Witch and or loose you tounge to the dogs. What brings you here to Cair Paravel with an army? You are free from the Stone Table shouldnt you be happy with that and go live in peace?" Alsan shouted._

_"Why should i live in peace when the ones who placed me in the Stone Table still live. You Aslan, that old man that calls himself the Magicians nephew and those kids will die upon the remaning peices of the Stone Table. And there will be no escaping this time. And dont think i dont recall what you done to my neace. You will pay for the body of Jadis the White._

_"Leave these lands and ner return Emin you have no power here." Peter shouted._

_"So brave arent you little king. But you have no idea what you getting youself into. Dont mess with fire boy, you cant win over it." she threatened._

_"If you are so great prove it." Lucy shouted before thinking then covering her mouth as if she didnt mean to say it. The witch got a sly look on her face and then she picked up her ice spear and began to wave it over her head then she pointed it at Castle Cair Parvel and the stone was turned to ice._

_"Be still witch, and return to you castle while you still have the chance." Aslan suggested._

_"Why i have nothing to fear from a Big Cat." Then she snickered._

_"If its a war you wont its a war you will get just say when." Peter shouted._

_"Once agin dont mess with fire. Aslan is it true that you want another war when you just finished one?"_

_"If its King Peters wish." Aslan said._

_"THEN SO BE IT. ONE WEEK FROM TODAY THERE SHALL BE A WAR TO END ALL WARS OVER NARNIA ON THE BEACH OF THE EASTERN SHORE. DONT BE LATE OR WE'LL COME GET YOU OURSELVES!"_


	10. Prepair for battle

_**Chapter 13: "Prepare for Battle!"**_

_**T**he witch gave a sly look to the Lion then she turned and made her way back down the beach and straight on back home._

_"What have we done?" Susan questioned them._

_"We have done as King Peter has chosen."Answered Aslan._

_"Then maybe it should have been left up to us not him." Edmund snared at Peter._

_"Be quite Ed." Peter shouted._

_"Thats enough. What happened happened and couldnt have happened any other way. Now what we need to decide is what our next action will be. From this point on we need to make our choces very carefully." Aslan instructed. "Where are you weapons?"_

_"There beside the thornes." Lucy said._

_"Good you'll need them. But young lucy you do not belong in war you will have to stay behind to find food and bedding when the men return. Susan do you think you are up for the challenge?" Aslan asked. Susan looked at Lucy who had lowered her head because she wanted to go to battle. She wanted to help fight for her country._

_"I wouldnt have it any other way Sir." Answered Susan._

_"Good then lets start making preporations." Aslan instructed._

_Two fauns brought forth a wooden table with a map of Narnia on it. It showed the Battle Field, The Witches castle, The Stone Table and Ciar Paravel includeing all the land in between_

_"What shall we do King Peter?"Aslan asked._

_"Lets make our preporation as they will be on the morning of the battle." Peter suggested._

_"Good thinking." Susan agreed._

_"On the front line we should have the dwaves and smallest fauns, their good for archery and spears."_

_"Good keep going."Aslan assured._

_"Behing them we should have the cats,horseany animal willing to fight. Then The armored Fauns ,behind them our best warriors includeing Centaurs. The Ravens should be on the top of the rocks ready to fly with rocks. Then anyone who is left can go where needed."_

_"Sounds like a plan. But what are you gonna do about the archers on the rocks who will lead them?"Aslan said._

_"Susan would you do the honor?" Peter asked his sister._

_"With pride my lord."_

_"What about the army of Fauns and dwarve archers on the battle ground?" Aslan asked._

_"I think Ed can handle that cant ya Ed?" Peter suggested._

_"I think i can."_

_"Then good Me,Orius and Peter, will be at the front of the line giveing orders to the main stongest warriors." Aslan appointed._

_"Lets get the city ready.'Peter said. "First Aslan could you please use your breath to melt the ice from the Castle?"_

_"Yes your majesty." he asnwered._


	11. the note

_**Chapter 14: The Note**_

_**T**he children, faun Tumnus and Digory went back to their chambers. Susan for some reason had fear of the battle.  
"I cant control an army all by myself. and how do i no that im not dreaming and i could wake up any minute now,Just because there supposed to be a wardrobe**." **She thought to herself._

_Then she started thinking of ways to get out of haveing to fight a battle. Could she run and hide? No that wouldnt be no good. Could she tell Peter how she really felt? NO he would just yell and scream. Could she go back through the wardrobe? "Impossible**"** she thought but then she thought why couldnt she. So that night she left her bow, her arrouws, and her horn on her bed along with a note._

_She sneaked out of the Castle very easily slipping by the guards, into secret door ways almost getting caught a couple times but she made it._

_She continued on her journey. All the way back to the haven they had slept at with the beavers. Pass the beavers dam, by Mr Tumnus' house .Then after 3days and four nights of walkings the Lampost in site."Finally." she thought._

_She made her way back through the trees then the sound of wood was benieth her. Then a small crack of light could be seen slipping through the crack of the door. She walked through and it seemed that she hadnt been gone any since the night they left._

_**Back at Cair Paravel:**_

_**Dear brothers and sister,**_

_**I am sorry but I am afraid I have some bad news. I dont think that I am ready to comand an army. If I would have stayed here you would have yelled at me so i have chosen to go in the night where there is none to see me. Please dont be mad and dont forget me. **_

_**I Love You all,**_

**_Susan_**

_Peter read aloud to the others._

_"So shes gone?" Lucy asked._

_"Yea Lu. Shes gone." Peter answered._

_"Well whats done is done. We cant go after her." Aslan instructed._

_"Why cant we?" Edmund asked._

_"Because apartenly she didnt want to stay anymore or want anyone to come with her. And the real reason she is gone is because she is loosing faith in Narnia."_

_"No one can help her now." Peter said_


	12. The gifts

_**Chapter 15: The GIfts- **_

_**B**ells could be heard. Then something thudded on the beach down below. "Anyone awake up there" a voice cried._

_Lucy ran to the balcony and looked over._

_"Father Christmas!" She shouted. and then ran down to the beach._

_There on the beach below Cair Paravel stood The Pevensies, the faun, the professor and Aslan. In front of them holding a big red bag made of Leather stood Father Christmas._

_"Once my more my dear royals it is Christmas but I think this time I shall start with Digory." He began then turning to The Professor._

_"You know my name?" He asked._

_"Father Christmas knows everyones names Digory." Father Christmas answered._

_"Well i have been a good boy this year.." Digory said giggleing._

_"Indeed you have. So here on the beach of Cair Paravel i bestoe upon you this wand. Being a magicians nephew it will come in handy. Only think of what you want to happen and it will be so if you truely wish it and want it." The Professor observed the wand it was a solid piece of wood with green jewels incrested on the handle._

_"Thank you sir." Digory thanked._

_"Now Faun Tumnus lets see." _

_"Yes thank you sir thats me." The Faun said._

_"I have here a nice gift for you." then Father Christmas pulled out a fighting axe. "This axe once belonged to the prince of Gindonland, he fought bravley with it trust in the axe head and you will prevel any evil." As the Faun looked up and down the axe it had the speech of every tounge saying "fear me or fear nothing" with dimonds placed in the handle and strapped with the finest leather._

_"Thank you very much sir."_

_"You are very welcome my dear Faun."_

_" Now Peter Pevensie, are you and you sword handleing each other well?"_

_"Yes sir quite well indeed**"**_

_**"**Very good then but to go along with that sword I have brought you something that will inhance your fighting skill." He turned to his bag and pulled out a small chain with a crest on it. "Wear this chain during a battle and in your need and your will it will bolt light from the center of the crest and all evil near you will fall to the Your will. You just need to wish it." As Peter put on the chain he could see its beauty. The crest was of a lampost with fire in the center of the glass. The chain was pure silver and shined like diamonds._

_"Thank you sir." Peter thanked._

_"Quite welcome my boy. Now Lucy last gift to you was A dagger and the potion. now i give you a sword fit just for your size. Use it well and be brave." Lucys sword matched her small dagger with only one chancge the hilt of the sword was not of a lions head but on each side of the ball was one small chair standing for each of the four thrones in castle Cair Parvel._

_"Thank you sir._

_**" **You are welcome my dear. Now Edmund, the youger boy. I have something here you are sure to like." The man turned around and pulled out of his bag two scabbards. "This are the fighting Knives of Estune the lost king of Alkinlan. they are trusty and make a good pair of battle weapons.Bear them well." Edmunds knives where increasted with the sign of the four thrones as well Apparently the prophesy was very old._

_"Thank you sir." Edmund answered back._

_"Aslan I have nothing for you in this bag that would make any diffrence in the way you fight but I can say thank you and i wish you luck. Thank you sir for giving us life and loveing us as you always have." Father Christmas said to Aslan. "Long live the Kings and Queens of Narnia and Lond live Aslan." He said getting into his sleigh and just as before before he drove off he yelled, " And Merry Christmas!" Then away he fled into the sky to delvier more plesent present._

_A loud horn blew that rang off the walls of Cair Paravel and then back agian. With smiles on their face every turned to see where the horns came from and as quick as the smiles had been put on their faces they were taken off. _

_"Hurry back to the Castle we must be prepaired."Aslan instructed._

_ Coming up the Southeren side of the beach was Emins Army_


	13. ON the beach

_**Chapter 16: On the Beach**_

_**"A**SLAN**!" **A voice cried. "COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT!"It was Emin call for battle then like rain on rock the army Of Castle Cair Paravel came running around the rocks lineing up just as planed._

_Then on his white steed in all armor came Peter looking great and powerful. Wearing Sword, shield and crest. Behind him came Edmund and lined up with the Fauns and animals to lead them. Lucy was on the rocks with Digory comandeing the Ravens._

_Peter Aslan and Orius stood on at the Front line waiting for the right time._

_Peter looked around, a soft wind coming off the ocean, the salty air, the rumbling of the waves._

_"What ever happens make sure Lucy and Edmund are safe." Peter commanded._

_"At your will my lord." Orius answered._

_"Are you ready or do you need another moment to consult your pride, Little King." Emin called from the other side of the beach._

_"At your command King Peter." Aslan said. Peter looked back at the army. At edmund and Lucy, Mr.Tumnus and Digory. All in postion according to plan._

_"She has enough men that she will send her men in by legions or sections. For the first let me use my crest. It will save the strength of our men."_

_"Yes sir." Orius answered. _

_" When you ready son of Adam." Emin called once more rolling her eyes._

_" FOR NARNIA!" Peter Cried. Then the first ten lines of her men came rushing toward them drawing swords and shouting army cries. Then the evil beings was right in front of them and no one drew a sword. Emin had already had it in there mind that they had given up but she got a good look at Peter and saw the creast around his neck she shouted:_

_"Come back its a trick!" but before she could they came into Peters range and he closed his eyes and made his wish Let those who wish to hurt us come to the good side and fight for me. Then out of the center of the Crest dashed light that the sun couldnt shine when it was first formed. A light so bright that it knocked back the trees on the ocean boarder. Then Emin herself began coming forward on her chariot. Her army following her. She came into Peters range and he made his wish again except this time when the light flashed she held up her wand and the light was reflected back to his own eyes._

_"What will we do sire?" Orius asked. Peter begin thinking. He held up his sword and thrust it forward. At that moment Ravens flew overhead realsing rock and bricks. killing many. But the army kept coming. Then Peter held up his sword once more but this time when he thrusted it forward he yelled:_

_"CHARGE!" He looked at Orius and instructed "Im not intrested in prisoners kill them all." So down the beach they fled Peter Edmund, Orius, Aslan, Faun but this time the witch got off her chaiot and pushed it aside. Edmund was the first she fought at._

_Clashing of there swords and he blocked her wand everytime she tried to stab him. Lucy caught sight of Peter who was fighting Emins General but he blocked the generals sword and slid it out of the way then he stabbed him in the heart and he fell to the ground._

_Then Lucy caught sight of Ed fighting the witch. Fear filled her heart she ran down the stony wall across the battle field. When Peter saw her he began to run for her. Fighting everyone who came in between them. Then she grabbed the witches arm and the witch turned. Edmund looked as well. The witch turned back to look at Edmund then stabbed him with her sword._

_"You got to stop it." Lucy yelled jerking at Emins arm. Then as hard as she could Emin slapped Lucy across the face and she fell to the ground then there stood Peter starring Emin straight in the eyes._


	14. Peters Rage

_**Chapter 17: Peters Rage**_

_**"I**m who you want come and fight me, Little King." Emin reminded once more. Then Peter hit her with all his might in the face. She fell back then jumped to her feet drawing her sword once more. _

_Her wand in one hand her sword in the other she fought him. Her sword blocked his and then she would try to stab him with her wand and finally she put in one final stab of her wand and Lucy got up from the ground_

_Not knowing it Emin jumped back to dodge Peters sword when she did Lucy pulled out of her scabbard her little sword and stabbed Emin in the back. She let out a horrid scream and fell down to the ground._

_"Thank you Lucy." Peter said then turned to the army. Everyone stood quiet. "Emin is dead surrendor now or leave and never return." With that all the foul begins fled to the unkown corners of the world._

_"Pick up her body and bring it to Cair Paravel." And when they picked her up Lucy reached under niethe her and pulled from her back her sword._

_"Clean your sword Lucy." Ed said coming up to the group, "That is what Aslan says._


	15. The Prophcey

_**Chapter 18: The Prophecy**_

_** M**orning came the next day. Emin had been in surgery all night for they wasnt going to let her die. _

_"My lord what shall we do with her?" the surgens asked. _

_"Bring her to me." He comanded._

_When they brought her to him she was put on a chair and chained to the floor. Aslan, Lucy, Peter, Edmund, Faun Tumnus, Orius, and Digory all stood before her. They questioned her time after time and got no answer._

_Then Finally she said:_

_" There are four of the children am i not right.?" She asked._

_"Yes there is but our other sister left Nanria to go back home."_

_The witch laughed then she said low and softly:_

_** When the four gifts**_

_**of the four thrones**_

_**Pierce flesh, and splinter bone.**_

_**Evil shall run in fright**_

_**And Narnia will no longer fear the night.**_

_Then she was taken to the dungons and kept for ages to pass._

_"What are we going to do Aslan what does that mean." Peter asked._

_" It means that the only way to kill her is to bring you sister back and all the gifts given to you have to kill her all at the same time or she cant die."_

_"We dont wont her to die do we?"_

_"Yes Peter if she dont die niether does Winter"_

_" Then to the Lampost and beyond."_

_They stood at the Lampost at the wardrobe entrance. And Peter quoted her words;_

_**When the four gifts,**_

_**of the four Thrones.**_

_**Pierces flesh and splinters bone.**_

_**All evil will run in fright,**_

_**and Narnia will no longer fear the night.**_

_End_

_Authors note: I am using my friends account but when my own starts working I will switch my story there. I will my story id number when I switch._


End file.
